


a short treatise on the game of whist

by Milzilla



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milzilla/pseuds/Milzilla
Summary: Accompanying art to DaughterofElros' "Whist Partners and Winning Hands".
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30
Collections: Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020





	1. gladly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whist Partners and Winning Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063539) by [DaughterofElros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros). 




	2. the sum of 50 pounds




	3. fairhaven




End file.
